'Iskool Bukol' inspired by the original sitcom 'Iskul Bukol'
January 6, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) Two decades after they went off-air, one of the most popular and trend-setting sitcoms in the history of Philippine Television, Iskul Bukol made a comeback on IBC-13 with a new title Iskool Bukol, the Runaway Princess and the very own Secarats talent Keith Cruz admitted that she already playing as the lead star in a school-oriented sitcom inspired by the hit '70's and '80's sitcom. Keith is the role as the ordinary high school teenager in the newest primetime school-oriented teen sitcom Iskool Bukol, produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services and also known as a revival of the longest-running comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol, featuring Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (collectively known as TVJ) and is centered on their lives as students (Tito and Joey Escalera and Vic Ungasis) enrolled in a fictional school called Wanbol University, it became a staple in millions of Filipino household on Tuesday evening from 1977-1990. Along with Mely Tagasa as Miss Tapia, the late Bing Angeles, Anthony Roquel as Tonet Macho, the late Dely Atay-Atayan, Bibeth Orteza, Jimmy Santos, the late Richie D'Horsie, Mary Massab and Ariel Villasanta. The show ran for a good decade, spanning 10 seasons and has spawned four film versions during its run – 1978's Iskul Bukol the Movie, 1980's Iskul Bukol Freshmen, and 1987’s The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie – and a reunion movie called Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008. Now in a newest sitcom which involve the academic friendship of high school life, she joined the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano (known as KRJ) as the three high school classmate girls involve to study in Diliman High School, a fictional public high school where most of the teen comedy regulated by the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education. Keith and Joyce played the role of the Escalera sisters, a teenage girls who involve as a high school classmate frendship when Keith and Anne's father Anton (Tonton Gutierrez) and Keith's mother Leslie (Angelu de Leon) are the Escalera family. In Diliman High School, Raisa as Raisa Ungasis, an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl, also as the object of the Escalera girls involve to teach the valuable lesson and learn the subject despite the hilarious fun of friendship. Unlike the original, which centered in the fictional Wanbol University for only college and university students, the new version 2.0 will now set in the fictional Diliman High School for both junior high school and senior high school level as a teen demographic at the age of 13- to 19- years old. The remaining 3 characters The original number has remained the three characters. The original version which involve the three main characters and now in the newest weekend primetime sitcom with a light and funny school-oriented storyline will attract the teenage viewers and will feature three high school characters: the ordinary high school teenager Keith (Keith), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Raisa (Raisa) and the cute and sassy high school girl Anne (Joyce). An innocation in the school-oriented teen sitcom will be in Diliman High School, where Keith, Raisa and Anne involve to study the hilarious fun and develop an academic friendship. Under the direction of the well-known director Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, joining Keith, Raisa and Joyce in the stellar cast of Iskool Bukol are Tonton Gutierrez, Angelu de Leon, the popular TV host and radio DJ himself Mr. Fu as the good-looking Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, the resident professor in Diliman High School, Jennica Garcia, Boom Labrusca and veteran comedienne Vangie Labalan; Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, the popular cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao as the very nice Teacher Alodia and Fred Lo as the good-looking but nerdy Rude Aquino, the foster brother of Chester and the youngest professor to teach at Diliman High School, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Neil Coleta as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. The school-oriented sitcom will also feature the high school classmates are Patrisha Samson, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola and Miguel David. “There are also a plan to invite TVJ to appear as their guests,” said Keith. “The episode with them would be like a reunion of sort, but the script has to be really good for the three of them to agree.” Iskool Bukol is the newest addition to the network’s weekend primetime programming line-up of IBC-13 with the roster of top-rating local favorites like PBA, Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., another sitcom Vic & Leen, Born to be a Superstar and Dingdong n’ Lani. Iskool Bukol will premiere on Saturday (January 7), 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13.